A Delicate Beginning
by rubyxblade
Summary: Dedicated to a friend. A three part prequel of sorts to my 'Delicate Situation'. How Zero Gravity happened, a Christmas-y turning point, and finally Todoroki/Uraraka.
1. Taking Flight

_And I will swallow my pride_  
 _You're the one that I love_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye - Say Something by A Great Big World ft. C. Aguilera_

 **November - 2nd Year**

 **Ochaco**

I snuggled into my coat as I watched Aizawa demonstrate the art of moving the eye, not the head. Inwardly, I thought the lesson was unfair, mostly since even if Aizawa turned his head, behind his slatted goggles, no one could tell who he was looking at until someone else complained. My head turned to look over my shoulder. Zero was standing tall and proud in his warm weather gear. This was my chance. He was my partner today.

Aizawa pushed his goggles up, "Villains, as you know, are never going to play fair with you. There's a trick to most things in life, and learning how to see beyond the surface is just one more in your arsenal. You've already drawn your partners. Set one," He turned to look at me and raising his eyes to Ground Zero, "to the starting line. Everyone else can watch in the booth."

"Take him down," Deku clapped my back and I gave him a grin.

"Just watch, Deku." I held up my hand for a fist bump and he obliged, "Next time, I'll take you down, too."

"You wish, Round Face!" Zero gave me an honest smile, "Though you're welcome to try."

I raised my brow and gave him a nod, "Scream out if you see me. Actually, I'll make sure you do."

He laughed and moved toward his end of the arena. I cracked my knuckles and went to stand where I'd planned to start. As soon as I was settled on the lee side of a jagged concrete form, the gun-shot went off. I tested the wind, kicking a bit of debris into the atmosphere. Today was a hideous day for being outside, but for wind assisted attacks, it was going to do fine.

I deactivated most of my gravity, keeping just enough of my suit heavy to throw myself in a specific direction. I wished for the hundredth time that Ground Zero's quirk made noise before he decided to use it. I needn't have bothered.

"It's cold! End it!" In my mind's eye, I could practically see his molars, the shout had undoubtedly been accompanied by a large scowl.

Screw that, I thought with an equally hard sneer in my mind. Though with the shout, I realized that he'd run around the pitch, and was now in the north, looking to blow me out of the sky. I concentrated, and linked my fingers to release just my right boot, abruptly changing my trajectory.

I scanned the rocky ground, looking for a flash of orange and the smudge of black. There he was! I released my body weight, and angled my legs to slash down at him. He saw me, too, and I slapped one hand to the other, shooting back upward as he blew off a series of loud explosions with a manic grin.

I pressed my fingers again, adding weight to the suit as I gained enough height to be away from him for the moment. I banked my body to the side, drifting close to another peak. A gust blew shoulder-length brown hair back along with the scent of burning nitroglycerin. I could feel my mouth stretch into a wolfish grin. He was trying to fly in this?

With another fingertip press, I dropped like a stone onto one of the ledges that dotted the peaks on this pitch. I turned my head, looking around and hearing the twinned explosions nearing my position. I waited until he could see me plainly, and jumped right off the ledge.

His eyes widened as he changed course, only to have the wind whip around mercilessly. He faltered, but I simply took off all my gravity again, shooting away in the same gale that had ruined his flight.

"Give up!" I shouted, a laugh ripping out in the gale that was sending me straight into the teeth of another peak. I adjusted my feet so that my spring loaded heels would take the brunt of my momentum, and shoot me off in a new direction.

Zero had dropped back to the ground, his eyes narrow in his mask, shouting something, though the wind was carrying it away. I shot him a glance, I knew I was in full concentration mode. I hope he was scared, at least a little. The boots hit just right, sending me toward his position head first.

It was a stupid move at first glance. If Zero were to stand there and just wait like a good punching bag, I'd collide head first into him. Not smart. And he wouldn't wait, I knew that, too. So, with another calculated finger press, I reactivated the gravity in a boot and wristlet, swinging both with a snap that whipped me around like a top.

Suddenly, my boots were pointed the direction my head had been, and full gravity had been restored to my body. I was wrong about just one thing. Zero didn't run, he didn't even raise his gauntleted hands. I'd shocked him! Unfortunately, his mistake was going to hurt. When my boot hit his clavicle, I felt and heard it snap. He went down under a torrent of pain, his right arm hanging loose at his side.

When I landed, I ran to him, skidding on the rock studded concrete to his side. He was unconscious, and I whistled up a med droid. "Aizawa-sensei, I think I won this one."

His voice came over the loudspeaker, "Set two?"

I took that as my cue to either join the class or leave. With this horrible, cold, windy weather, I followed the droids back inside UA. I walked beside them though the hallways all the way to Recovery Girl's office.

The droids lifted him to the bed as the nurse smiled at me, "Dearie, you don't want to be here for this part do you?"

"I caused it, Recovery Girl." I nodded, "I think I need to be here for him, now."

"This boy has a temper, but if you think he won't hurt himself, you may stay."

If there was one thing I knew outside the fact that I'd just TKOed Ground Zero, it was that Bakugo has a temper. I put on my brave face and watched the other woman palpate his shoulder and down his collarbone. She whistled lowly when she came to the break. I frowned in unhappy accomplishment.

"One small kiss will do it." She gave me a wide grin, "But you must let him rest afterwards, for it will still pain him. But he can go back to the dorms with you when he wakes." She leaned forward, her bun wobbling as she kissed Bakugo's cheek. I pinked. How many daydreams have I had of kissing Bakugo?

Eyes red as cherries blinked open, and locked on me. I hoped he'd mistake my blushes for anything else. "I'm healed?"

Recovery girl shook her head, "I'm going to get you a candy bar, young man."

"I don't like candy," he grumped sourly, raising his eyes to mine, "You deserved that win."

"Thanks. Sorry about your clavicle. Recovery Girl..." I looked away in shame, "Recovery Girl says it'll hurt for awhile, but you can go back to the dorms if you can stay awake."

"Hey!" his voice was overly loud and startled me, "What the hell? You think you can KO me and that's the end?" He rubbed his shoulder, "I've been thinking. With your quirk and mine, we could be a killer team."

"Huh?" He couldn't be saying... we're good together?

"You heard me short stuff." That put the lights right out of me, "I think we should team up. Maybe think of some kind of cool name. Work out some moves."

"You want to team up with me?" Bakugo and I had had a tenuous sort of friendship since the Sports Festival in first year. I'd had a crush on him since the last one. "Why now?"

"Why the hell not?" He showed me teeth, and I sat back, "If you don't want to, just.."

"I do!" I interrupted him, "I will." That had been my decision. To either win his heart or to win his friendship. This seemed a good a way as any.

* * *

 **AN/** I wrote these as part of a larger project, but I don't want to do the larger project. Anyhow, these stories are dedicated to a friend, Tasia (Mmm-Hmm, you asked for these quite some time ago). Thank you to my beta, mr mosevic. I believe in you. Always.

If you're reading this, and you want to know why I wrote them, please read _'Delicate Situation'_ also by me... I'd love to have comments, so please feel free to chat me up!


	2. Giving Gifts

_Second hand smoke_  
 _I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me_  
 _Mon chéri but the truth catches up with us eventually -Irresistible by Fall Out Boy_

 **December 25th - Alliance Heights**

 **Ocacho**

"Here," Katsuki handed me a small wrapped box, "Merry Christmas, partner."

I laughed gently, "I bought something for you, too." I reached into my bag, and opened the top enough to see the name tags on the gifts I'd gotten for everyone. I handed him one that I'd wrapped in metallic black and red, "Open them together?"

"Thanks." He slid a finger under the edge of the wrapping as Todoroki came into view.

"Uraraka-san?" He held out an elaborately wrapped box.

"Ah!" I stuffed Katsuki's under my arm and accepted the other, "It's gorgeous! Thank you. Hold on!" I reached in and withdrew the box wrapped in navy with white drifting snowflakes."We were going to open them together?"

"Sure." He rubbed his fingers over the wrapping.

"We can't do it now." Bakugo's mouth tightened in what seemed to be irritation before he tore his open. I frowned at his impatience, but smiled when he held up his gift. "Wow. Just..." He shook his head, "How'd you know?"

"I'm one of your three friends," I said with a laughing voice. "Sorry, sorry, just joking! You mentioned how much you wanted a new set of strings for your guitar. It's a 12 string, right? The clerk at the music store said this was a good set."

"It is." He looked up, a genuine smile and high spots of color decorating his face, "Thanks."

Shoto's mouth curved as well, "We can open ours together. If you like."

"Oh." I tore my eyes off Bakugo and regarded the bi-colored boy, "Sure, yeah. That'd be great, just let me open Bakugo's first."

"Skip it. Open it later, it's not as nice as what you got me." He turned, the strings in one hand, the other dug deeply in his pocket. "Merry Christmas." He walked away.

I took his package out from under my arm, and shrugged at Shoto who shrugged back, and put the gift into my bag. "Ready?" I poked a finger under the fold in the back, ready to rip off that beautiful paper.

He stripped the bow off his box, and pulled on the paper, "Three?"

"Two."

"One!" He ripped off the paper as I ripped mine. I gasped and he smiled brightly, "Thank you, Uraraka." He dumped the box out into his other hand, "They're leather?"

"Modified." I smiled at him, "They're supposed to be fireproof. Couldn't figure out how to get them ice-proof, too. I wasn't sure if you wore gloves, and this winter has been depressingly snow free, but... I hope you like them." I pulled free his gift, and tears sprung into my eyes. It was a book. "I love this book."

"I saw you reading it at the library." His mouth turned up at the edges, "More than once."

I dropped my bag and threw my arms around him, "I..." I pulled back, suddenly embarrassed, "I know you're not into the whole hug thing, but I can't believe you remembered me reading this book! Thank you, Todoroki."

"Merry Christmas... Ochaco."

Later, I was reading my new book in my room when I remembered my bag still had a gift in it. I put the book down, carefully bookmarking with a folded piece of the wrapping paper it'd come in. I found the bag, and pulled free a neatly wrapped package that had a small card with my name inked on it.

I pulled the paper off carefully, folding it and putting the wrap off to the side to keep. Bakugo's gifts weren't to be torn and forgotten. I smiled at the box, then pulled the top free. Nestled inside was a gift card to my favorite bakery off campus along with a ziplok bag of Amanattō. I picked it up and opened it, grabbing a sweet out to put in my mouth. It was delicious. And homemade.

I put the box down, my tears now flowing freely with the sheer thoughtfulness of this gift. I saw a piece of paper had been folded under everything else. I pulled it free, and read it:

 _Uraraka_

 _I know you like this shit. Bakugo_

I laughed so hard, flinging myself back into my pillows before sitting up to eat another piece. I really do like this shit. I sighed, thinking that he got it wrong, again. This gift was way better than the one I'd gotten him. Too bad I could never tell him now.

* * *

 **AN/** I hope you're happy! One more to go, the confession that turns into a tragic love story. Leave a comment, they really make my day!


	3. A Change in Scenery

_I'll stop time for you_  
 _The second you say you'd like me to_  
 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_  
 _Baby, just to wake up with you_  
 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_  
 _Tell me what you want to do - Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes_

 **Ocacho's Birthday, December 27th**

 **Shoto**

I found Midoriya right where I thought he would be, lifting weights in the student gym. I watched him for a moment as I thought about what to say. I almost felt like I was asking a parent permission to date their daughter. I knew Ochaco was precious to him.

"Midoriya." I startled him unintentionally, and he fumbled the weights, making me leap forward with an ice pillar to catch them.

He blew out a relieved sigh, "Todoroki." He chuffed out a laugh, "You need a bell." He scooted out, bringing both legs to my side of the bench and sitting up. "You need something? A spotter?"

"I should ask you." I looked around, there were others in the gym, even during the holiday week, "But, no. I took today off, I need to ask you a question."

He raised his brows and grabbed a rag off the bar, wiping his face, "Ask away."

"Does Uraraka like snow?"

He tilted his head, but smiled, "Sure. She was complaining all week that all we've gotten is one rainstorm. She really wanted a white Christmas, I guess. Why?"

"I want to make it snow for her birthday."

Midoriya's face lit up, "That is the nicest thing I've ever heard!"

I felt my lips twitch toward a smile, "It just started drizzling. If you'd agree to come with me and watch my progress? I was able to secure Training Ground Epsilon."

"If you want to wait, I can take a quick shower and we can walk over there together." I nodded and the other boy flashed me a smile as we both walked toward the changing area, "So tell me why you're doing this again?"

"For Uraraka's birthday." I felt my cheeks heat, the scar around my right eye tight with increased blood flow.

"Have you done this before? Made snow, I mean?" We walked into the locker room, and Midoriya stripped his shirt tossing it in a locker that had another set of clothes waiting.

He finished undressing and I sat on a bench, facing out, "No. But I've studied how nature does it. I believe I can make it work." I heard the shower start, and I rubbed my hands, thinking of how pretty Ochaco had looked when I'd given her that book. I'd do anything to see her face light up like that again. To be the one who caused it.

Midoriya splashed back, and dried himself. "Why?" He pulled the clean shirt out of his locker.

"Why?" This time I felt myself pale. I breathed out slowly, "I think I might like her."

His scarred, slightly buckled fingers gripped my shoulder, and I turned to regard him. His big green eyes were shining, limned with tears, "You think or do you know? If you hurt my friend, I'll have to bad mouth you to her, and I don't want to have to do that."

"She makes me feel heavy and light at the same time." I stood, Midoriya's hand falling from my shoulder as he watched me with those impossible eyes. "When she's near, I can't do anything but think about what it would be like to touch her. I must do this. I have to give her her fondest wish for her birthday." I closed my eyes, picturing how close Bakugo and Ochaco were just two days ago when I interrupted them. "Something only I can give."

Midoriya's head nodded slowly, "Okay. Let's go."

 **Later**

 **Ochaco**

"You've lost your mind if you think that's going to work!" I threw up my hands and stomped my foot in irritation, "Bakugo, you need a brain transplant!"

"Shut up! I won't even make a big enough explosion to singe your pretty little costume. Just try it! I want to fly!"

"Fly?!" I turned my back, "You'll fly alright. Strait to the ceiling!"

"Bad time?" Midoriya ducked around the door that would lead back to the student gym.

I scowled at Bakugo who was fuming in blissful silence for once. I took a deep breath, blowing it out in a measured pace, "No, of course not, Izuku. Do you need something?"

"Yes!" Bakugo jogged over, pushing my shoulder and then shoving in close to Izuku, "Leave, ya damned nerd. If she won't work with me, she'll stay until she sees reason!"

"I'm done for today, Bakugo." I whipped around to face him, brown hair spinning in an arc behind me, "You want to fly? I've seen you do it. You don't need my help. I don't mind working on the moves that will work, but you're insane if you think for one minute that without me watching you that I'd be able to move you safely. We're heroes. I refuse to act like a careless villain!"

Bakugo's eyes flared like the flames they resembled, "You can watch me now! I have it worked out, I know it'll work!"

"No!" I pushed him so hard that I actually managed to make him shift his feet. "I said I'm done."

Izuku blushed, moving back behind the door.

"You're done? Done!?" His teeth flashed as he bit off the angry words, "We're a team, Uraraka!"

"For today." I turned again, walking to the door. Arrogant jerk! Doesn't he think I know what my quirk can and can't do? Does he want to die? He stalked after me, and I felt my mouth tighten in anger. He opened his mouth, obviously ready to flay me. I pivoted hard, bringing my hand around, making sure that all my fingers were slightly cupped, "You want to fly! Fine, you got it!"

I delivered a ringing slap that sent him spinning up and out before he shot a wild explosion, sending him to the ground like a stone. I gasped in horror. This. This is why I should never use my quirk in a fit of pique. Hurriedly I steepled my fingers, dropping Bakugo in a black and orange heap. I felt acid rise in my throat as Midoriya and I dashed toward him.

He stood before we could reach him, and he held his hands out to keep us from moving closer. He moved like a beaten man, though he'd received worse. "It was going to work." He took a deep breath, following it with a long blow out, "That's why we need to work on things. We're going to be great, Uraraka. You have to give us time to get great."

"I will." I lifted my eyes, "Bakugo, I will, I promise. But now..." I sighed, "I can't right now. I need to cool off. I'm sorry. Give me time, it'll be worth it."

"Fine." Bakugo pulled angrily on his gauntlets, releasing the clip that held them in place, "You're done, so go. Take tomorrow off, too."

"I'm very sorry. I .." Midoriya touched my arm. He understood. Arguing with Bakugo was like yelling at a brick wall. Especially now that he was thoroughly pissed off. "I'll see you Sunday. We can try your idea then."

"Che." He spat, brushing by us now, his boots slapping against the floor with force.

"That was bad."

"Yeah. Happy Birthday to me, eh?"

"He got you a fat pile of angry!" Midoriya smiled, and I snorted at the terrible joke. "Anyway, Todoroki has a nice surprise just for you. Do you have any gloves stashed away in the locker room?"

"Gloves?" I followed him to the locker room hallway, "No. Why, did it start snowing? It wasn't in the forecast."

He plopped down on one of the benches lining the corridor, "No, just get dressed." I swung the door, "But don't shower, it's cold. You can take a bath in the dorms, you're fine."

I chuffed out a confused snort, "Sure..." I shook my head, "What is this surprise?"

"It's outside, so I don't want you to get cold, okay? Sue me."

I closed the door on him, and stripped out of my costume, replacing it with the soft, ribbed hand-knit sweater my mom had sent me as one of my gifts this year. Since there were 13 of us who had to stay for Winter Break for work study, we'd decided that no one would leave for any reason, and we'd be eachother's family this year.

I plucked the scarf that Izuku'd given me for Christmas, and tied it around my neck as I headed back out to see what the green haired man had in store for me. He stood when I emerged, and smiled, "That's a fine scarf! Where'd you get such a great scarf?"

"Shut up." I bumped his shoulder, really noticing for the first time how much he'd grown since the first time I'd ever seen him. He was going to be even taller, and I smiled. He'd be a great hero someday. Number one for sure. Unless Katsuki could actually manage to pull his head out of his butt and act like a human more often.

He stopped me as we were half-way to the battle grounds. He put his hand in a pocket, and pulled forth a small box, "Happy Birthday, Ochaco. Many more and best wishes."

I bit my lip, it was a jewelry box, but I popped it open all the same. Nestled against black velvet was a set of turquoise studs. "Oh, Izuku, thanks. They're gorgeous!" I pulled one out, and put it in my ear and then the other, "How do they look?"

"You look great, as always," he smiled, and I stuffed down the wistful emotion that had wanted him to say such things to me months ago. "You're going to love what Todoroki got for you! Come on, we're almost there."

I felt the difference in temperature before I registered what was happening. There was a smattering of snow at my feet. I looked up, and saw Todoroki standing halfway down the road Izuku was walking on, and he was up to his ankles in snow. I glanced up in wonderment, to see a delicately wrought ice lattice, turning what had been drizzle into tiny snowflakes. My heart began to pound in my chest.

"Happy Birthday," His red hair stood out sharply in the snow, and I smiled at him before breaking down into tears. This was perhaps the best gift I'd ever gotten, or could ever get.

"T-Todoroki," I forgot that Izuku had brought me here, and ran for the other man. "This is the best gift. I mean it," I sobbed, bending over to run my fingers though the snowfall, "Thank you."

He came closer, and dropped to kneel, his hand hovering over mine before he clasped it. I met his bi-colored eyes. They were clear and beautiful, thoughts that I'd had before. He kept my gaze, "Please, call me Shoto?"

"Shoto..."

"I.." He gulped, his cheeks pinking with more than cold, "I want to confess that I like you, Ochaco. Could you..." His hand squeezed, "Could you learn to like me too?"

My head buzzed, my heart beat strangely. Is this what I was supposed to feel? If I waited, would Bakugo ever make me feel this way? Shoto's gaze was direct and earnest, I could see that he truly felt this way, he wasn't sorry for me, or just curious. He actually... He liked, maybe even loved me.

"I'd be the dumbest girl in Japan if not the world if I said that I couldn't learn to like you, Shoto. You're nice, and smart, and really very good-looking." His blush deepened, as mine raced up my neck to color my own cheeks.

"Will you go out with me?" He stumbled on the next words, "On a d-date? I only want to make you happy. Please, Ochaco. Please give me a chance."

My feelings for Bakugo weren't going to hold me back. With a soft sigh, I looked at Shoto, "Okay. But can we play in the snow first? I've been dying for snow."

His other hand scooped up a ball that he threw right at my face! Within seconds, things had escalated up to a full fledged fight to the death. A fight I could not hope to win, especially with his ability to actually keep his snowballs from falling apart with his quirk.

From behind a jutting street sign, Midoriya took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. He wiped his eyes, and went back toward the dorms. If Bakugo was too stupid to let her slip though his fingers, at least one of his friends could find happiness. After all this time, Ochaco deserved it.

* * *

 **AN/** The greatest gift is a portion of yourself. - Ralph Waldo Emerson I hope you all enjoyed my gift! Thanks to Mosevic who read it all and Tasia who made it possible.


End file.
